¿a quien amo mas?
by makenshikumo
Summary: una lucha por el corazón del dulce cloud
1. Chapter 1

Notas capitulo: mi primer fanficc de Cloud adolescente y su sobre protector hermano génesis sin comentar a dos pretendientes para el dulce e inocente Cloud

Un día mi hermano génesis decidió que era tiempo de que conociera el lugar donde comenzaría a entrenarme para cumplir mi sueño de ser soldado de primera clase como mi hermano, el cual admiro mucho a pesar de su particular manía con loveless.

Génesis me presento a su amigo el frío general sephiroth que me miro con indiferencia y me dijo: -no crees que las mujeres no deberían estar en un lugar donde pueden ser ultrajadas por los pervertidos de este lugar –

-de verdad esta ciego que no ve que soy un chico que puede defenderse y usted en verdad muy pronto vera mi fuerza general-le grite en la cara para pasmo de varios soldados de bajo rango y génesis sonreía complacido

-como vez sephiroth mi hermano Cloud es todo un hombre, que al parecer estas subestimando-dijo mientras reía y nos alejábamos a recorrer las instalaciones.

Después de ese impas no me di cuenta que una persona me veía como su próxima presa.

Pero hubo un momento que génesis tuvo que atender a su novio `el cachorro` como le llama así que me dijo que ignorara a sephiroth y fuera al centro de entrenamiento donde su amigo Ángeal cuidaría (aunque a los 18 no es necesario, cierta cantidad de soldados de menor rango con propuestas indecentes me dejaron algo intranquilo).

Mientras caminaba por el oscuro pasillo del tétrico edificio de shinra S.A sentí que alguien seguía mis pasos pero no le tome gran importancia pues era seguro que era alguna de las secretarias, pero una masculina voz junto a una mano que me tomo por las caderas me dejo paralizado:-¿Qué hace un niño tan lindo como tu solo?-me dijo esa persona

-¿qui..en es? Pregunte totalmente aterrado al darme la vuelta para encarar a aquel sujeto que no resulto se nada menos que uno de los pervertidos de segunda clase que me miraba de una manera que me revolvió el estomago.

-¿que tal si la pasamos bien un rato? –me dijo el hombre mientras alzaba mi mentón para verme al rostro

-SUELTEME –grite mientra luchaba para soltarme pero era inútil cualquier resistencia por que me inyecto un paralizante.

Al ver como me resistía a pesar del sedante me propino un golpe que me dejo fuera de combate pero conciente de lo que pensaba hacerme

-al parecer disfrutare de ti niño, y no te preocupes no seré tan rudo contigo pequeño-decía mientras me cargaba en su hombro hasta que una voz lo hizo parar en seco

-¿Qué hace con el hermano de génesis , soldado -interrogo un hombre que no puede ver su rostro

-solo lo llevo a la enfermería por que se desmayo-contesto el tipo

Lo único que pude hacer fue tratar de patalear y decir apenas: -por favor evite que me lleve- fue lo último que dije antes de caer inconciente

Ángeal caminaba por el edificio buscando al hermano de su mejor amigo, el cual comenzaría a entrenar por que deseaba ser un soldado, según su amigo de infancia el chico 'Cloud' había nacido para luchar y amaba entrenar con espadas, por eso y por que génesis le mostró una fotografía del dulce joven cabellos oro, acepto que su belleza lo prendo de cierta forma.

Mientras buscaba al chico oí la voz de soldado que al parecer tenia a un inocente chico acorralado apunto de ser violado por el pervertido ese, bueno no me queda otra que salvar a ese pobre inocente.

Después de ver al chico casi me caigo de espaldas al ver a Cloud inconciente o eso creí hasta que me pidió ayuda

-suelte al chico soldado -le exigí sabiendo lo que pretendía

-¿y que se supone que hará si no lo hago?-me repercutió mordaz

-pedir su inminente despido por cuestionar la autoridad de uno de sus superiores y tratar de abusar del hermano de génesis -con eso logre que soltara al chico y desapareciera por los pasillos al parecer muy frustrado.

Me lleve al chico hasta mi cuarto en donde quedo descansando en cama mientras

Llamaba a génesis para comunicarle lo ocurrido,

Desperté en un lugar muy calido, estoy muy asustado lo que hace que me levante de la cama y me de cuenta que estoy en un cuarto que no conozco ,estoy a punto de salir corriendo cuando siento que alguien sale del baño .

-Hola Cloud ¿te encuentras mejor?-pregunto amablemente el dueño del Buster sword mientras se secaba aquel cabello color noche haciendo sin que lo note me sonroje.

-si muchas gracias por salvarme de aquel pervertido de verdad yo creí que ese tipo me iba a…-de verdad solo pensarlo me daba mucho miedo a tal punto de volver a caer inconciente por que todavía tenia algo del sedante en mi cuerpo.

Mientras Cloud volvió a caer presa de le inconciencia le fue imposible a Ángeal no contemplar aquel angelical rostro que tenia el menor, pero su trance se vio interrumpido por unos insistentes golpes a su puerta de su habitación.

-¿génesis?-pregunto algo preocupado al ver como el pelirrojo buscaba algo desesperadamente algo con la mirada

-esta en mi cuarto durmiendo-le informo al preocupado hombre.

Y así fue como génesis corrió a la cama donde dormía su dulce y pequeño hermano para arrullarlo en sus brazos de manera protectora como cuando era solo un bebe de solo meses de nacido.

-..¿Hermano?-pregunto el pequeño rubio al mayor extrañado por la presencia de este pero después lloro de una manera desconsolada en los brazos de génesis

-gen tenia tanto miedo de no poder hacer nada –decía el pobre chico mientras ocultaba su rostro en el pecho de su hermano

El rostro de Ángeal por primera vez en mucho tiempo tenia ganas de destrozar al bastardo que pretendió profanar a un ser tan puro, si el solamente el tenia derecho a hacerlo?, esto comenzó a desconcertar al pobre Ángeal sobre esos nuevos sentimientos que se dieron lugar en el con apenas algunas palabras cruzadas con el menor.

Zack por otro lado veía feliz la cara de Ángeal, pensando que por fin su tutor seria feliz con alguien digno de el, solamente esperaba que génesis no se pusiera sobre protector con su único y adorado hermano.

-Ángeal -llamo Fair a su mentor

-si Zack- contesto sin muchos ánimos Ángeal

-te gusta Cloud – pregunto Zack como si hablara de algo obvio

-¡¿Qué?!-fue lo único que dijo un sorprendido Ángeal

-solo digo lo obvio y no te preocupes yo te ayudare a conquistar a ese niño- dijo muy seguro de lo que decía el cachorro

-de verdad Zack si te oye génesis te castra-dijo Ángeal ciertamente desconcertado por el comportamiento de Zack.

Mientras Cloud se logro tranquilizar y génesis se atrevió a preguntarle:- ¿deseas seguir con tu sueño de volverte soldado?-

-si, ahora tengo mas motivos para querré aprender, proteger mis sueños y mi honor –contesto el rubio con orgullo

-de verdad sonaste como Ángeal-dijo génesis en un suspiro

Yo ante la mención de su nombre no pude evitar sonrojarme al recordar lo amable y atento que fue conmigo.

-mejor descansa (``de verdad Cloud parece atraído por Ángeal pero que ni piense que se la dejare fácil a cualquiera que desee a mi hermano``)-pensó génesis lo ultimo temiendo por el corazón de su hermano.

Pasaron alguna semanas después del ingreso de Cloud, y el pequeño tenia un gran club de admiradoras, en su mayoría las secretarias que lo encontraban muy tierno y educado, por otro lado los acosadores y pervertidos que eran alejados por rapier o masamune de un sephiroth que con una sonrisa sádica les decía que si no deseban morir que se alejaran del chico. A pesar de todo Cloud demostró ser un guerrero formidable pero siempre que hablaba con su mentor se notaba sospechosamente nervioso, y todo este tiempo Zack buscaba la manera de lograr ayudar a su mentor a ganarse el amor del chico, pero su mentor le decía que las cosas se tenían que dar con el tiempo, además de que las súper ideas de Zack siempre lo ponían en ridículo frente al joven que se sonreía por lo tonto que podía ser Zack.

Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que entre a soldado ,pues ya soy segunda clase pero sigo bajo la tutela de mi querido Ángeal el cual parece no querer tenerme cerca, de verdad eso me lastima mucho .

Hace unos días génesis me pregunto el porque de mi animo tan triste y no pude mentirle. En fin le dije todo y lo único que hizo fue decirme que me arriesgara para ganar, si me rechazaba el me apoyaría en todo. Yo lo único que hice fue decirle que lo haría pero el problema es ¿Cuándo?

Génesis corrió en la búsqueda de cierto cachorro pulgoso que le ayudaría en sus malévolos planes.

Encontró a Zack

Entrenando con Ángeal en cual se estremeció con la mirada de odio que le dirigió génesis por ser el motivo de la depresión de Cloud.

-Zack ven conmigo pulgoso que urge-dijo mientras tomaba al joven y lo arrastraba hasta su cuarto.

-¿que te pasa génesis? -interrogo Zack una vez estuvieron en el cuarto del pelirrojo

-ayúdame a que Cloud se le declare al idiota de Ángeal-dijo mientras soltaba un pesado suspiro

-claro esto ara feliz a Ángeal-dijo mientras hacía un ridículo baile de victoria.

-¿Qué sabes pulgoso?-exigió saber génesis mientras tomaba a su novio de del cuello del uniforme

-que le gusta Cloud de hace mucho- soltó la sopa Zack por miedo de que génesis le castigara un mes si sexo como hace unos seis meses por romper su libro loveless

La cara de génesis le mostró una sonrisa irónica al cachorro y le dijo:-¿viendo lo triste que estaba mi hermano no fuiste capaz de decirme?-

-perdón de verdad pero no podía traicionar a Ángeal tu sabes que no soy de esos-lloraba dramáticamente para evitar algún posible castigo.

-te perdono solo con la condición de que hagas todo o que yo diga-dijo maliciosamente el pelirrojo.

-¡dime!-dijo algo nervioso por la mirada maliciosa de génesis.

-el plan es el siguiente –dijo para después susurrarle el plan a su cómplice.

Eran la 5:00 PM y génesis comenzaría con su terrible plan para hacer sufrir a Ángeal.

En la oficina de lazard génesis le exigía al director de soldado que cambiara de mentor a su hermano aludiendo que Ángel se notaba algo incomodo con la presencia del rubio, pero…

-puedo cambiarlo pero ¿quien será su nuevo mentor génesis? Y sabes perfectamente que hay muchos que se ofrecerían pero…-dijo dudando el director

-ya lo se –grito el pelirrojo mientras recordaba a la gran multitud de pervertidos que acosaban al chico.

-creo que si hablaras con sephiroth podrías hacer que sea su tutor, pero conociendo el mal carácter del general seguro que es algo imposible-dijo recordando lo ``amable`` que era sephiroth cuando sus fans agotaban su paciencia que no era mucha en realidad.

-espera y veras –dijo génesis mientras salía corriendo de la oficina de lazard.

Al poco tiempo se encontró con el general y comento:-necesito que seas el mentor de Cloud-

-no –fue la cortante respuesta del general

-si te niegas todo el mundo vera las fotos de año nuevo de cierto general con un lindo kimono rosa-expreso el pelirrojo con una sonrisa malvada.

La expresión de horror no demoro en aparecer en el apático rostro de sephiroth

-no serias capaz-dijo nerviosamente

-dame 10 segundos y toda la compañía tendrá las fotografías-dijo génesis mientras sacaba el celular

- esta bien-dijo resignado

-gracias amigo-dijo génesis mientras arrastraba a sephiroth a la oficina de lazard

-muy bien general usted será el nuevo mentor del joven a partir de este momento, y creo que seria recomendable que se le informe a Ángeal del cambio de tutoría del joven Cloud-dijo lazard algo impresionado por la disponibilidad del huraño joven.

-yo le informare -se ofreció génesis

-prefiero hacerlo yo mismo en persona y de paso tomare enseguida su tutoría-finalizo sephiroth al ver como génesis y el director lo veían desconcertados.

Mientras tanto en la sala de entrenamiento Zack sostenía un duelo de espadas con Cloud bajo la atenta mirada de Ángeal que fue sorprendido por la repentina aparición del general sephiroth.

-Ángeal ya no eres mas el mentor de Cloud -dijo tranquilamente el general

-imposible si a mi se me asigno como su mentor –reclamo el hombre al general

-ve a preguntarle a lazard, mientras yo soy tu tutor comprendido –se dirigió a Cloud que no dijo absolutamente nada

-si señor-expreso el joven sumisamente mientras abandonaba el lugar junto a sephiroth.

- no pretendo permitir que te lo lleves-reclamo Ángeal jalando la mano de Cloud.

-Ángeal te estas comportando como un maldito crío-se quejo sephiroth mientras jalaba a Cloud contra el, para abandonar de una vez ese lugar bastante fastidiado.

-¿donde se supone que me lleva señor?-pregunto el joven a percatarse de que el general lo guiaba

-…-el general no respondió solamente lo llevo a una cafetería cercana donde se encontraba un joven de la misma edad de Cloud pero con el cabello plateado, aunque mas corto que el general.

-llegas tarde-reclamo el joven

-kadaj-expreso con desagrado sephiroth al escuchar el reclamo del menor

-¿quien es el?-pregunto curioso kadaj al ver al rubio que veía extrañado al joven

-es Cloud su nuevo compañero de práctica –expreso el general mientras observaba como se acercaban otros dos jóvenes aparte de kadaj que al escuchar esto se sorprendieron al ver como su hermano mayor les traía un nuevo compañero.

-buenas tardes –saludo el pobre rubio al ver como los tres menores que hablo sephiroth lo rodeaban.

-Cloudy -dijo el kadaj abalanzándose contra Cloud

-¿?-miro Cloud interrogante al general que solo se tapaba el rostro en un gesto de vergüenza.

-kadaj ¿el será nuestro nuevo hermano?-pregunto el albino mas alto de los tres menores

-si, loz-expreso kadaj mirando malvadamente a loz para que no pensara acerarse al rubio.

-deberían soltarlo o no podrá respirar- aporto el general observando a los monstruos que tenia que soportar a diario.

-eres tan aburrido sephiroth- expreso con desagrado kadaj soltando aflojando el agarre pero sin soltar al rubio.

-son muy amables, pero ¿que haremos ahora? – pregunto Cloud

-ustedes tres-dijo el general señalando a sus hermanos menores-hagan cualquier cosa con Cloud hasta que lo llame su hermano-expreso sephiroth dejando a Cloud con el trío del horror

-nos vamos a divertir mucho Cloudy -expreso kadaj arrastrando al joven que suspiro largamente por tener que aguantar a sus nuevos hermanos auto proclamados.

En las oficinas Ángeal se controlaba por no asfixiar a lazard por permitir la estupidez de quitarle la tutela del rubio.

-dime ¿por que sephiroth es el tutor de Cloud?-grito exasperado el pelinegro al director

-el cambio del joven Cloud se debe a motivos confidenciales –finalizo la discusión lazard negándose a seguir hablando del tema por petición de génesis y su material de chantaje.(es admirable génesis tiene material de chantaje de todos pero sobre que será¿?el de lazard)

Ángeal suspiro frustrado y salio del edificio para tranquilizarse con un paseo pero lo que vio en el parque del sector seis lo dejo con humor de perros

Su Cloud tomaba un helado con tres chicos de cabello plateado y uno de ellos se vea muy feliz enganchado al brazo del rubio que no hacia nada por sacárselo de encima

Ángeal no soporto los celos y fue a encarar al rubio.

-hola Ángeal-dijo Cloud nervioso al no poder sacarse a kadaj de encima

-hola Cloud-saludo el hombre

-Cloudy ¿Quién es este anciano?-dijo despreocupadamente kadaj mientras abrazaba mas al rubio

-a ¿Quién le dices viejo mocoso?-respondió Ángeal molesto por el insulto

-yo dije anciano tu mismo te dijiste solo viejo -respondió kadaj mirando retador al hombre de cabellos negros

-es un amigo de génesis y tu hermano. Creo que es mejor que nos vayamos-respondió Cloud mientras jalaba a kadaj fuera del lugar para evitar una posible pelea

Por otro lado kadaj le saco la lengua a Ángeal mientras se dejaba guiar por el rubio que solo los guío a una iglesia en los suburbios del mismo sector

-¿una iglesia?-dijo incrédulo Yazoo mirando al rubio

-antes de comenzar a quejarse mejor entren y después se quejan-corto una posible protesta

-Aerith-llamo el rubio

-hola Cloud-saludo una joven mientras regaba las flores

-¿flores en midgar?-expreso Yazoo desconcertado

-me encanta este lugar-mientras el rubio se recostaba a un costado de las flores

-¿Por qué no se acercan chicos?-pregunto algo extrañada la castaña al ver como los nuevos amigos del rubio miraban las flores extrañados , el primero en acercarse fue kadaj que se volvió a enganchar al brazo del rubio

-es muy tierno tu amigo-señalo Aerith al ver como el rubio tenia los ojos cerrado

-…-

-¿Cloud?-pregunto al ver que el rubio no le contesta

-se durmió-dijo loz mientras el rubio respiraba pausadamente sin notar como kadaj se apegaba mas al cuerpo del rubio

-gracias Aerith por tu amabilidad, pero nos retiramos –dijo kadaj con un tono serio, muy diferente al que utilizo cuando hablaba con el rubio

-Hasta luego y vuelvan a visitarme cuando gusten-se despidió amigablemente las castaña

Ya fuera de la iglesia

-kadaj-llamo loz

-¿Qué?-cuestiono molesto al ser distraído mientras cargaba al rubio

-yo…-se puso nervioso al ver la mirada asesina que le regalaba su hermano

-te interesa Cloud, no kadaj-comento Yazoo

-¿y?, piensan interponerse-cuestiono el joven con una mirada similar a sephiroth en sus momentos sicopáticos

Se escucho un fuerte no por parte de loz y Yazoo se quedo en silencio todo el comino de vuelta al edificio de shinra.

Génesis se paseaba de un lado a otro en la recepción del edificio esperando al pequeño Cloud mientras era acompañado por su pulgoso y Ángeal que se mantenía a una distancia prudente mientras observaba la llegada de Cloud.

9:00pm

Veintitrés minutos desde que génesis llamo a Cloud para indicarle que tenía que regresar, pero el rubio no contesto la llamada después de unas 7 llamadas el teléfono del rubio indicaba estar apagado, de pronto la puerta se abrió rebelando al rubio en brazos de kadaj.

-¿Qué hace Cloud con ustedes?-pregunto el cachorro tapando la boca de génesis antes de que soltara una grosería de mas de quince líneas al ver como una de las abominaciones sostenía a su pequeño hermano.

-no te dijo sephiroth, que somos compañeros de entrenamiento de Cloud-dijo Yazoo evitando que notaran como kadaj sostenía mas fuerte al rubio como si fueran a quitárselo, cosa que claramente provocar que el menor sacara su tan conocido mal carácter que era un peor que tener a su hermano mayor furioso y armado con masamune.

-cálmate génesis -exigió el dijo el general haciendo acto de presencia –yo fui el que les pidió que lo sacaran, después de todo se la pasa encerrado-

-esta bien pero por favor la próxima avisen –comento mas tranquilo el pelirrojo

-deberían despertarlo-hablo por primera vez loz.

-no es necesario, yo lo llevare-dijo génesis mientras recibía al rubio dormido y se alejaba por el ascensor

-ustedes tres síganme-indico el general mientras se alejaba con sus hermanos.

Los tres jóvenes ya en presencia de un calmado general decidió preguntar lo obvio

-¿Quién fue el genio que apago el celular de Cloud?-interrogo el mayor al observar como kadaj tenia una expresión de que le fastidiaron el momento.

-…-ni loz ni Yazoo decidieron decir nada al saber que corrían el riesgo de que se desatara una de las cotidianas peleas entre kadaj y el general.

-yo lo apague, no pensaba permitir de que nada nos interrumpiera-comento el menor al ver como sephiroth lo observaba incrédulo

-¿se puede saber en que pensabas?,o no te das cuenta que génesis siempre vela por su único hermano, sobretodo después de que casi un pervertido abusara de el-exclamo exasperado el general harto de la irresponsabilidad de kadaj.

Kadaj solamente se sorprendió por lo que le informaba su hermano.

-sephiroth-llamo el menor sorprendiendo al general, por que kadaj muy pocas veces lo llamaba por su nombre y cuando eso ocurría el menor planeaba hacer algo que la mayoría de las veces le resultaba.

-¿Qué pretendes esta vez kadaj?-interrogo tratando de saber las posibles acciones del menor.

-nada importante para ti hermano-se burlo el menor

-no tiene caso hacerte desistir de lo que pretendes ¿no?-suspiro cansino el general al solo imaginar lo que pretendía la pequeña abominación.

Notas finales:

Kadaj siempre va por lo que desea sin importar lo que se interponga en su camino

Será capaz Ángeal de obtener el corazón del rubio o se quedara con kadaj

No estoy segura de con quien se quede Cloud y se agradecería dejar un comentario para saberlas preferencias.

Se despide makenshikumo


	2. un nuevo enemigo

Notas inicio: corto pero ojala sea de su agrado ya uno de mis personajes favoritos en lo personal aparece

A medida que pasaban los días cloud comenzó a tomarles bastante aprecio a los hermanos menores del general que era un tutor bastante severo en cuanto al entrenamiento se trataba.

Los chicos se encontraban practicando en el cuarto de entrenamiento bajo la atenta mirada del frió general Sephiroth que mantenía vigilado a su pequeño y terco hermano.

-con esto terminamos –dio por finalizado el entrenamiento el general

-ya era hora –reclamo infantilmente kadaj

-pero señor ¿no cree que es muy pronto?-cuestiono cloud sorprendido ,por que el entrenamiento duraba la mitad del tiempo que cuando entrenaba con Ángeal ,a pesar de que el ritmo de enseñanza del general era mas veloz y intenso en fuerza física ,pero se notaba que el rubio aprendía con rapidez y entusiasmo ,al contrario de kadaj pensaba que las clases eran lo mas aburrido el mundo, pero esto cambio con la llegada del rubio que alegraba su día ,para alivio de sus otros hermanos que apreciaron el cambio positivo en su hermano menor.

-no cloud, has estado toda la semana entrenando y te mereces un descanso ,sin contar que tampoco es para pasarse el tiempo encerrado en este lugar-comento el general brindándole una sonrisa amigable al rubio que lo observo sorprendido

-gracias señor es muy amable-dijo cloud amablemente

-no es nada cloud, y dime sephiroth, anda ve y sal con el trío del horror-expreso el general

-si seño... digo si sephiroth-se fue corriendo de la sala dejando a Ángeal alucinado de ver lo amable que era el huraño general con el chico rubio

-cloudy –dijo una persona abrazando a cloud sorpresivamente

-kadaj ¿Qué pasa?-interrogo el rubio al ver como kadaj se pegaba como una lapa a el y lo conducía fuera del edificio.

-salgamos –dijo kadaj arrastrando al rubio donde estaban sus otros hermanos

-tengo una amiga con un bar cerca de aquí ¿Por qué no vamos?-sugirió el rubio

-y sin decir mas el rubio guió a los entre las concurridas calles del sector siete hasta un establecimiento llamado ``el séptimo cielo``.

-hola cloud –grito una joven de largo cabello negro desde la barra del local

-hola tifa-correspondió al saludo el rubio cuando se acerco donde la pelinegra que miraba embobada a loz.

-tifa te presento a unos amigos-comento feliz el rubio mientras observaba lo divertida que se veía su amiga de infancia babeando por loz

-cloud creí que te habías olvidado de tu vieja amiga-reprendió tifa después de volver a la realidad

-pues noto que no te ha ido mal –comento el chico al observar como el establecimiento tenia buena afluencia.

-tienes razón me ha ido muy bien choco-dijo la pelinegra mientras le revolvía el cabello a cloud.

-sabes que odio que me digan así –murmuro el rubio molesto y luego añadió-tifa nos sirves unos refrescos si-

Tifa solo suspiro y les pregunto a los jóvenes que ordenarían y se retiro.

-parece que le agrado loz a tifa –le comento cloud a kadaj cuando esta se había retirado

- te salio una admiradora loz-se burlo abiertamente kadaj cuando noto como su hermano se sonrojaba y cloud sonreía al ver como se comportaban como chicos normales.

-aquí tienen chicos-les entrego lo que ordenaron los chicos y volvió al mostrador

-loz por que no invitas a salir a tifa-sugirió el rubio

-yo no….-loz se notaba muy avergonzado por la sugerencia de cloud.

-pero que cobarde resultaste loz-se burlo kadaj de su hermano.

-no me digas así-grito avergonzado

Al final de la velada cloud logro que loz y tifa concordaran una cita,e intentaran divertirse ellos dos solos.

Cuando los jóvenes abandonaban el establecimiento el rubio fue abrazado por un desconocido que lo alejo del posesivo abrazo de kadaj, que pretendía descuartizar al idiota que le quito a su rubio.

-¿Cómo esta mi sobrino favorito?-comento un hombre que poseía una corta cabellera rubia

-tío Cid, que agradable es volver a verte-comento el rubio mientras se alejaba de su tío y kadaj volvía a abrazarlo.

-cloud deberías decirle a tu novio que no sea tan posesivo-dijo burlonamente Cid provocando que cloud se sonrojara y kadaj sonreía complacido.

-por favor tío el es….-lo que pensaba decir cloud fue interrumpido por el sonido de su celular.

-déjame adivinar es génesis no cloud?-dijo Cid suponiendo lo sobre protector que era su sobrino mayor.

-si gen, ya vamos-respondió el joven rubio que miraba a su tío con una expresión algo cansada.

-tu hermano es demasiado sobre protector contigo –concluyo el rubio mayor y añadió-vamos chicos los llevare con mom chocobo antes que quiera sacarme los ojos por retrasarte-

Los tres jóvenes fueron llevados en el automóvil de Cid hasta la entrada de la sede de shinra , en donde génesis los esperaba como toda una madre preocupada con el seño muy fruncido.

-cloud-grito como madre preocupada corriendo a abrazar a su pequeño hermano.

-Gen me as asfixia- murmuro apenas cloud.

-perdón cloud, pero que te dije de llamarme cuando salieras -le regaño el pelirrojo.

Pero si cuando te llame no me contestaste-dijo algo contrariado el rubio menor.

-yo…-dijo nervioso el pelirrojo.

-jajaja no cambias esas manías a pesar de ser ya mayor -se burlo una voz de génesis que rápidamente saco su espada para atacar al idiota que se atrevió a burlarse de el pero…

-Cid –dijo entre dientes el pelirrojo.

-que manera tan poco educada de saludar a tu tío jovencito-expreso fingiendo sentirse ofendido.

-ya deja de hacer el ridículo y ¿dime que quieres? piloto de cuarta- dijo molesto génesis.

-yo solo quería visitar a mis lindos sobrinos, además de que surgió algo complicado para cloud –expreso con inusual seriedad

-¿Qué ocurre conmigo tío?-pregunto preocupado el pequeño choco..digo rubio.

-tus padres antes de morir te comprometieron –soltó la noticia Cid.

-no lo pueden obligar a hacer algo que el no quiera-expreso kadaj alterado por la noticia y abrazando posesivamente a cloud.

-¿kadaj?-dijo sorprendido cloud.

-eso solos depende de cloud-dijo tajante Cid.

-dime piloto de pacotilla ¿Qué pretendes decir con esto?-exigió saber el pelirrojo

-que el compromiso de cloud solo se puede anular si ambos jóvenes están de acuerdo con no estar juntos-dijo Cid.

-y ¿Quién es mi supuesto prometido?-pregunto cloud curioso

-el trabaja en shinra también, es un turk dos años mayor que tu-respondió con tranquilidad el rubio de mas de edad.

-¿y su nombre tío?-pregunto el rubio.

-Vincent Valentine-contesto Cid.

-de ¿donde me suena ese nombre?-se cuestiono en voz alta cloud.

-no debe ser de ninguna parte cloudy- murmuro algo molesto.

-bueno creo que me voy a dormir adiós- dijo cloud tratando de contener un bostezo.

El rubio durmió tranquilamente en su habitación tratando de pensar como seria el joven

Turk.

Pasada las lecciones con su tutor cloud fue de nuevo jalado por kadaj para incitarlo a

tomar un helado solo ellos dos, para evitar posibles interrupciones.

Ambos caminaban por el sector cinco y decidieron detenerse en una cafetería en la cual

Cloud ordeno un helado de vainilla con crema y kadaj uno de fresa con chocolate.

Un joven pelinegro se acerco al rubio que charlaba animadamente con kadaj que miro

con desconfianza al joven que se acercaba a la mesa de ambos.

–¿eres tu, cloud?- pregunto el joven que poseía unos extraños ojos carmín.

-¿te conozco?-pregunto extrañado el rubio.

-no te acuerdas de mi ,¿de lo de nuestro?-pregunto con tristeza el joven pelinegro

-yo...-cloud cayo desmayado al piso sorprendiendo a kadaj y al joven que reacciono mas

rápido que kadaj , y tomo en brazos al rubio inconciente.

-suéltalo idiota, por tu culpa se desmayo-le reclamo kadaj furioso y sobretodo celoso.

-no te entrometas en mi camino mocoso-comento para luego ignorar al chico.

-yo te mato-grito mas molesto kadaj sacando su katana para atacarlo, pero el joven ya

no estaba con cloud.

Llamo desesperado a génesis para informarle lo que le sucedió a cloud y por quien fue

Raptado.

En la sede shinra, génesis y Ángeal le gritaban a kadaj por su irresponsabilidad pero el

teléfono del pelirrojo sonó.

-si diga.¿como que tu lo tienes? Pobre de ti que le hagas algo…si voy por el..claro

tampoco me gusta verte ..ya dime en que piso..ya voy..-corto la llamada

-¿Quién tiene a cloud? Habla-ordeno saber kadaj

-esta en el edificio –fue la corta respuesta de génesis.

-¿Qué ?-no creyó lo que le dijo el pelirrojo.

-Vincent ha cuidado desde que se desmayo-le comento a kadaj.

-…..-un terrible silencio reino en la recepción hasta que génesis se disponía a buscar

al rubio pero kadaj lo detuvo por el brazo.

-yo te acompaño-dijo con tono decidido

Génesis observo al menor y luego al hermano de este que solo asintió con la cabeza.

-que mas da vamos-

Mientras en la habitación de vincent este velaba el sueño de cloud y le acariciaba el

Cabello.

-has crecido mucho cloudy en este tiempo que hemos estado separados mi dulce niño-

Suspiro con tristeza el pelinegro

Notas finales: se abren las votaciones para pretendientes para cloud y se aceptan sugerencias .


End file.
